


Strip Nintendo

by Heavisi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Stripping, Super Smash Brothers Brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Smash Brothers Brawl | Proper Noun | The best fighting game ever, regardless of console.</p><p>-DISCONTINUED-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Nintendo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. These events happen before season two but just after season one concludes.  
> I hope I did an okay job! Please comment.  
> Rated M for the next chapter.

He began his mornings, as always, watching and cataloging his friend's every move.

That wasn't creepy, right?  
...  
Of course not.

School was out, and neither Rei nor Nagisa had much to do for the summer besides hang out together. Haru was always with either Makoto or Rin, and Rin was always with either Haru or Ai, so most of the time Rei was stuck with his blonde, energetic classmate.  
Not that he had a problem with that.  
So they'd gone to a new ice cream place down the street from Haru lived, and idly chatted about possibly visiting him later over ice cream cones.

"Idly", because Rei was very preoccupied with how Nagisa licked the dripping white cream from his lips and fingers, using his tongue to scoop up as much ice cream as possible before swallowing, his adam's apple bobbing...

"What, do I have something on my face?" Nagisa suddenly asked, staring at his friend with wide eyes.  
Rei almost choked in his reply, but looked away at the last second, his face growing red as he gulped. "Of course you do." He said, adjusting his glasses. "It'd be impossible for you not to, with how you're eating that. It's not beautiful."  
Nagisa made a disappointed kind of sound, then reached across Rei for a napkin. Rei jumped and Nagisa laughed at his stiff reaction. "Is Rei-chan sick or something?"  
Rei's eyebrow twitched as he watched Nagisa wipe the corners of his lips, somehow not touching the ice cream. "Oh, for- let me do it." Rei fussed, setting down his untouched, melting ice cream cone and reaching for Nagisa's napkin. 

Nagisa smiled and puckered his lips, closing his eyes. Rei blushed, narrowing his eyes as he dabbed around Nagisa's cheeks and lips, efficiently cleaning them.  
He began noticing more and more how soft Nagisa's lips looked. How fragile they looked, how pink they were from the ice cream. He'd have been able to get all the ice cream off easier if he'd have just kissed him.  
Right then, Nagisa opened his eyes, and Rei, taken aback, gasped a little and averted his gaze, dropping the napkin on the table in a hurry. 

Nagisa laughed, a joyful, high sound. "Did Rei-chan get it all?"  
Rei grumbled. "I wouldn't have needed to if you'd just-" then he finally noticed his melting ice cream, and exclaimed.  
Nagisa made a muffled sound of surprise (he had stuffed the rest of the cone in his mouth) before swallowing the rest of the snack. "That's what happens when it's 90 degrees outside, Rei-chan! You should eat faster, like me."  
He shuddered. "No thank you." He grimaced as he picked up the ice cream cone, getting his hand sticky. He handed it to Nagisa. "You can have it, Nagisa."  
He made a delightful squeeing sound before grabbing the cone and eating it all, but not without dripping some of said cone onto his tank top. The white cream was very visible on the dark green fabric.

Rei sighed at his companion's overwhelmingly childish behavior. "I keep telling you, if you eat it so fast, it'll be messy..." he retrieved a fresh napkin from the dispenser on the table and proceeded to dab at his shirt, with Nagisa laughing sheepishly. "You never listen, you know? One of these days- hey, wait!"  
Nagisa had gotten up in the middle of Rei's ministrations and proceeded to the door, holding the used napkins. "It's okay, I can go home and change."  
"That's really unnecessary, just come here and-"  
"We were going to my house after this, right?"  
"I thought we were going to Haru's..."  
Nagisa made an "ah" sound. "That's right." He stood a moment, hand on his hip with a finger to his chin, thinking. "Well, Haru-chan won't care. Let's just go anyway."  
Rei sighed heavily, getting up from his seat and looking around for a hand sanitizer dispenser. "Fine, but it's not beautiful..." he muttered, spotting one near the door and pushing it on the way out after Nagisa.

__________

Makoto answered Haru's door, surprised to see Nagisa and Rei. "Oh, guys!" He said, smiling. "Come in." He stepped aside without question.  
Rei blinked and glared at Nagisa as they entered. "You didn't even text him to make sure he was here? What if he wasn't?"  
"But he is," Nagisa replied, grinning as he peeked around the corner of the kitchen. Haru wasn't there, and Nagisa called him, kicking off his sandals.  
Makoto answered, walking from behind them. "He's in the living room playing Super Smash." He said, handing each of them a can of soda.  
Nagisa lit up. "Ooh! Brawl or Melee?" He asked, grabbing the soda and bounding into the living room.  
Rei heard their conversation as he took the can of soda offered to him and nodded in appreciation.  
"Brawl. Adventure." Haru said.  
"Let's put it on multi-player so we can all play, Haru-chan!"  
"Sure."

Rei sighed and began chatting with Makoto as he made his way to the couch. "I'm sorry for coming over on such short notice. We should've texted fir- Nagisa, watch your drink!" He snapped, watching as Nagisa dug around for more controllers, tipping his drink to the right a bit. Nagisa jumped and looked back sheepishly as Rei took a seat on the couch with Makoto.  
"It's no problem," Makoto replied, waving his hand. "Video games are more fun with more people."  
That remark earned a small exclaim from Nagisa, which drew the attention of everyone in the room. "Everyone, Mako-chan just gave me an idea!"  
Rei narrowed his eyes in doubt as he took a sip from his soda. "What is it, Nagisa."

Nagisa, clutching an orange controller in one hand and his soda in the other, grinned wide. "Strip Nintendo!"  
"Eh?" Makoto said, recoiling back a little in surprise as if the very idea physically repelled him.  
Haru remained speechless, as if he had heard that kind of thing before, and Rei looked puzzled as he said, "What nonsense are you spouting now?"  
"Strip Nintendo!" Nagisa repeated, rounding on Rei. "It's when you-"  
"I know what it is! But why-"

"Ah, Nagisa. You have a stain on your shirt." Haru suddenly interrupted, seemingly inattentive to the situation at hand.  
Makoto blinked. "Ah, he does."  
"You're noticing that now?!" Rei cried, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "This isn't a comedy act, you guys-"

"Are we gonna play or not?" Nagisa asked.  
"Stop interrupting me!" Rei shouted, but was drowned out by Makoto.  
"Do you think that stain will come out, though?"  
Haru spoke up, and it was honestly a miracle he could be heard at all over all the ruckus. "Let's play."

Nagisa brightened, immediately focusing on him. "Really?"  
Haru nodded. "Yeah, let's plug in the controllers."  
He grinned and jumped into the air, which earned another "Nagisa, your drink!" from Rei. But it was a bit late, and some of the drink landed on Nagisa's shirt, next to the ice cream stain.  
Makoto chuckled. "Nagisa..."  
"You can use one of my shirts," Haru said, crawling over to the Wii to plug in the two extra GameCube controllers.

Rei mentally rejected that idea almost immediately, then felt guilty because of it later. "He can do that during Strip Nintendo, right?"  
"Ah, you're going to play?" Makoto said, turning to look at Rei as Haru handed him his controller.  
Rei grumbled. "Everyone else is going to play, what point would there be if- For God's sake, Nagisa!" He suddenly scolded at Nagisa, who was talking to Haru and gesturing wildly with his hands, one of which was still preoccupied with his soda. "Put your soda down and sit still, Christ."  
Nagisa made a face and moved to sit at Rei's feet, cross-legged on the floor as he waited for Haru to hand everyone their controllers.

"Well, before we play, we should know the rules." Makoto suggested, earning an odd look from Rei. "I mean, just so we don't break any of them! None of us want to cheat, right?"  
"Right!" Echoed Nagisa as Haru handed him the orange controller. "I'll go over the rules with everyone."  
Haru nodded, finally handing Rei a purple controller. He took his seat at Makoto's feet, legs stretched out, focusing on the screen as he brought up the settings for the brawl.

"Okay!" Nagisa started. "Whoever comes in last place has to take a piece of clothing off, and that piece of clothing will be chosen by whoever wins first place! We'll play either 7 rounds or until someone is uncomfortable with taking off anymore clothes."  
"Who's the winner in the end?" Makoto asked, watching as Haru set the stage selection to turns.  
"The winner is whoever has the most stars at the end of the game, and the loser has the least."  
"Stars?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah, see here at the bottom?" Nagisa said, pointing to the bottom of each player's character slot. "Stars show up here depending on how many kills you have."  
"Then what's the point of strip Nintendo...?" Rei muttered, pressing A on Marth.  
"Prizes?" Haru asked, picking Link as his character.  
Nagisa thought for a moment. "Ah, I never thought of prizes."  
"Then let's just not do prizes." Makoto suggested. "Strip Nintendo is enough, don't you think?" He said, picking Zelda.  
He received a unanimous "yeah" from the team.

"Nagisa, pick your character."  
"Ah." He said, turning back to the game to select Pit.  
They were off.

__________

On the first round, Rei came in with -3, Nagisa came in with 1, Makoto had a score of 2 and Haru weighed in at a staggering 4.  
"Haru-chan, tell Rei-chan which piece of clothing to take off!" Nagisa encouraged, eyes widening.  
Haru shrugged. "Socks." He said, and they were on to the next game, Rei now barefoot and groveling over his pitiful defeat.

And so the rounds went, exceeding past 7 rounds and well into 15.  
On the 26th round, the crew decided to call it quits, as they had been playing quite a long while. Rei was stripped down to his boxers, Nagisa to his shorts, Makoto had only managed to lose his shirt and socks and Haru didn't lose a round once.  
"Wow, Haru, you're really good at this," Rei commented, watching Nagisa clap below him, shirtless.  
Haru shrugged as Makoto laughed. "He's had a lot of practice."  
"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Haru asked, narrowing his eyes at Makoto.  
He was interrupted by Nagisa. "Mako-chan, you're pretty good, too! Second place!"

Rei sighed, sinking lower into his seat. He'd done a terrible job, losing with just 9 stars to call his own. Haru with 33, Makoto had claimed 29, and Nagisa managed a 15.  
"Nine?" He grumbled. "Nine. Ugh."  
"Rei-chan, don't feel bad! Haru-chan's just a natural, is all."

The two started their own conversation as Haru and Makoto began chatting to the left. "I should've never played this dumb game, you know."  
"It's not dumb!"  
"It's cold in here." Rei shivered, rubbing his bare arms. "I'm cold."  
"Nuh-uh, you're actually pretty hot."  
Rei choked on his own spit. "What?" He stuttered.  
Nagisa laughed. "You're attractive." He turned to Makoto. "Hey, doesn't Rei have a nice body?"  
Makoto blinked, laughing nervously. "Nagisa..."  
"Yeah." Haru said.  
"Senpai!" Rei cried, covering himself.  
"I think he does, too!" Nagisa enthused.  
Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you do, Rei." He blinked and looked at Haru. "What about Nagisa?"  
"Yeah." Haru repeated.  
Nagisa giggled and poked Makoto in the stomach. "You do, too, Mako-chan!"  
"Why are we talking about how hot we are?!" Fussed Rei, face red.

"Ah, it's pretty cold in here, really." Makoto said.  
"See?!"  
"Then let's warm up!" Nagisa said, crawling from his spot on the floor to Rei's lap.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Ah, I'll turn the heat up, that's not- Haru!"  
Haru had climbed into Makoto's lap, too, facing away from him as he leaned his head on his shoulder. 

Rei was dazed. What was going on, huh?!


End file.
